Obscure: The Aftermath
by Nori-Kruspe
Summary: Versión en novela del genial juego de survival horror Obscure: The Aftermath.


ObsCure:

· The Aftermath ·

Capítulo 1. Pesadilla: la verdad incierta

1

Los últimos rayos del ocaso entraban por la ventana abierta, dotando la estancia de un color anaranjado y cálido en aquella tarde de marzo.

Una pequeña flor de color lila entró revoloteando en la desordenada habitación de Corey Wilde. El chico levantó la vista del cómic que estaba leyendo bocabajo mientras meneaba la cabeza al ritmo de la música rock, colgado de un lateral de su cama. Pasó la mirada de la flor al reloj que llevaba en la muñeca y arrugó el entrecejo.

_«__Mei, siempre tarde…»_ Pensó.

Finalmente se incorporó y se asomó a la ventana, desde la cual se podía ver todo el campus de la universidad Fallcreek. Se fijó en la cantidad de pétalos rosados que flotaban en el aire hasta que divisó a lo lejos su precioso coche y sonrió. El mejor deportivo del campus modificado con imaginación y meses de ahorro. Sí… eso era un coche con clase, no como esos de los pijos de la hermandad Alpha Theta Gamma.

—¡Hey, Corey!-saludó Mei de repente a su espalda, desde el marco de la puerta. Corey se giró y saludó a la recién llegada; una chica japonesa que de asiática tenía sólo el nombre. Mei tenía el pelo lleno de reflejos azules, ropa típicamente occidental y usaba lentillas de colores.- Amy me acaba de dar un toque al móvil, vamos, date prisa.

—Oye, no soy yo quien llega tarde.-se quejó antes de echarle un brazo por el cuello y besarle la mejilla cariñosamente.- ¿Dónde estabas?

—No sabía qué ropa ponerme.-sonrió.

Corey la miró levantando una ceja.

—Ya.-contestó con sarcasmo.

—Nah, estaba terminando un videojuego.-se rió, después gritó:- ¡Libertad, abajo los exámenes!

Ambos salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron juntos a la de su amigo Sven, donde él, Amy y Jun, la hermana gemela de Mei, les esperaban para pasar el rato. Por lo visto habían encontrado algo interesante que hacer para celebrar que los exámenes de febrero habían acabado por fin. Y de hecho, el ambiente festivo se respiraba por toda la residencia, ¡oh, sí! Menuda se iba a montar en el campus ese fin de semana, desde luego, algunos no escatimaban en latas de cerveza, porque Corey se fijó en la montaña que exhibía con orgullo a su panda de amigos un chico que vivía en su misma planta. No envidiaba al que le tocara limpiar las salas comunes de la después de la juerga.

Mei tocó un par de veces en la puerta de Sven y no tardó en abrirle una chica rubia con el pelo recogido en dos trenzas. Ella era Amy Brooks, conocida en el campus por su título de miss camiseta mojada, aunque por contrario a todo pronóstico, era una de las estudiantes más inteligentes de su promoción.

—¡Cuánto habéis tardado! Pensábamos que ya no vendríais.-saludó a sus dos amigos antes de abrazar a Mei. Detrás de ella apareció Sven Hansen, un joven noruego de notables cualidades atléticas. En cuanto vio a Corey le chocó la mano como forma de saludo.

—Hey…-saludó con un tono aletargado Jun desde un pequeño sofá.

—¿Qué le pasa? Parece que esté drogada.-se rió Mei.

—Hemos preparado té con unas flores machacadas.-terció Sven mostrando un cuenco en el que había restos de pétalos lilas.- Me las recomendó un colega del equipo hockey, tienen un efecto de la ostia.

—Ya veo, creo que Jun acaba de aterrizar en otro planeta.-bromeó mientras se sentaba en el sofá junto a su hermana.

—Todo el campus las ha probado ya, es hora de que nosotros probemos también.-continuó Sven.

Corey cogió el cuenco de las manos de Sven y se fijó en que la flor que había entrado por su ventana tenía un aspecto muy similar a las que había machacadas en el cuenco.

—El polvo también se puede esnifar.-le informó Amy.- Pero es mejor el té.

Corey acercó levemente la nariz al cuenco, olían muy bien.

—¡¿Qué hay, vecinos?-saludó de pronto la voz de Kenny, que se había apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Kenny Matthews era la estrella del equipo de baloncesto universitario de Fallcreek. Corey era el que tenía más cerca, de modo que le tocó recibir un manotazo en la espalda a modo de saludo.

Él, que sólo pensaba oler el aroma que desprendían aquellas flores, por el susto, terminó metiendo la nariz de golpe en el cuenco y un poco le subió directo por el tabique nasal, dejándolo levemente atontado.

—Vamos, Kenny.-sonó otra voz femenina desde el pasillo, y el grupo de amigos comprobó que ella se lo llevaba a rastras por el pasillo. Una chica pelirroja y gótica.

—Oh, venga, Shannon…-fue lo último que oyeron decir a Kenny antes de que desapareciera de vista.

Mientras tanto, Amy sirvió dos tazas de té a Corey y Mei.

—Probad.-les dijo solamente y después les guiñó un ojo.

Mei comenzó a beber a la par que incordiaba a su hermana. Corey por el contrario miró algo desconfiado el contenido oscuro de la taza. Normalmente, todos ellos pasaban de drogas, por tanto, si hasta sus amigos lo habían probado… Y por otra parte, era sólo un poco de té, ¿qué podría pasar?

Sin embargo, empezó a notar que las voces de sus amigos sonaban cada vez más lejanas y difusas. Lo último que oyó fue algo de que Amy estaba planeando colarse junto con Kenny en una de las exclusivas fiestas de la hermandad. Mei dijo algo respecto, conforme con la idea, pero la mente de Corey ya estaba a kilómetros de allí para cuando quiso tomar parte en la conversación.

2

Corey despertó por una incómoda sensación de frío en el cuerpo. Sentía todos los músculos agarrotados por la humedad del ambiente. _«¿Dónde estoy?» _Palpó el suelo con los dedos de las manos y notó tierra húmeda y hierba bajo su cuerpo… _«¿Por qué tierra?»_ Finalmente, llevó a cabo el terrible esfuerzo que le supuso abrir los ojos. Era de noche… y la niebla era densa a ras del suelo. _«¿Qué coño está pasando? ¿Estoy soñando?» _

Logró apoyarse en las manos y ponerse de pie por fin. Intentó acostumbrar sus pupilas a la oscuridad, pero era difícil ver algo en medio de aquella silenciosa negrura. El aire se notaba cargado, como si de un momento a otro fuera a llover. Sabía al menos que estaba en un bosque… pero no sabía por qué…

Dio unos pasos al frente, notando como el vaho salía a bocanadas de su boca conforme respiraba. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? ¿Y adónde debía dirigirse si no sabía dónde estaba?

Justo cuando le empezó a cundir el pánico, una figura se movió torpemente en la oscuridad. Corey se quedó quieto, tragando saliva dificultosamente. No se movió lo más mínimo, por temor a lo que pudiera ser. Pero entonces oyó que maldecía en voz alta, y reconoció con alegría esa voz.

—¡Mei!-gritó al correr hacia ella.- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estamos?

_«Al menos sé que no estoy soñando… ella está conmigo»_

—Ah… Corey…-murmuró frotándose la frente levemente, posiblemente le doliera la cabeza.- ¿Te parece que tengo idea de saberlo?

—Bueno… no pasa nada, tranquila. Iremos a comprobar la zona, ¿de acuerdo?-el chico le dedicó una sonrisa alentadora, pero Mei suspiró y miró hacia adelante. Por lo visto, su fingida calma no colaba con ella.- Sígueme, iremos por ahí.

Respiró hondo y soltó el aire lentamente, mientras intentaba mantener una expresión neutra al caminar. _«Bien… no pasa nada, el campus de Fallcreek está rodeado por el bosque, sólo tenemos que encontrar el camino de vuelta»._

—Esto debe de ser cosa del té…-murmuró Mei a su espalda.- Apuesto a que estábamos tan colocados que decidimos perdernos por ahí. La última vez que me fío de Sven y sus amigos del hockey.

—Y hablando de eso,-se acordó Corey de pronto.- ¿no dijeron algo de colarse en una fiesta privada esta noche? La verdad es que me hubiera gustado ir con…

Corey cerró la boca de pronto y se quedó tieso. Miró a su alrededor muy atento. Entonces volvió a oírlo… algo se movía entre los matorrales. Algo mayor que una ardilla, y además sonaba como si fuera pesado y se arrastrase.

—Corey…-comenzó Mei, pero él le hizo una señal para que guardase silencio.

Se volvió hacia donde creyó que provenía el sonido, pero las sombras eran profundas. Se acercó un paso, tragando saliva nuevamente, pero no se volvió a oír ni mover nada más. Fuera lo que fuera, se había ido.

—Aquello de allí… ¿son personas?-volvió a susurrar la chica señalando hacia más adelante. Corey se fijó en donde señalaba y también las vio. Pero había algo extraño en esas siluetas. Para empezar, no se movían, y tenían una postura de lo más rara.

A medida que se acercaban, se divisó la oscura silueta de una mansión. Mei no dejaba de mirar a su alrededor, sintiendo el oscuro presentimiento de que no deberían estar allí. Corey no tardó en decidirse por atravesar la verja caída de la vieja casa en ruinas y entonces pudo ver a "las personas".

_«¿Qué hacen todos estos horrendos maniquíes en medio del bosque?»_

—¿Qué coño…?-musitó alargando unos dedos para tocarlos, pero con un movimiento rápido, Mei tiró de él y ambos cayeron tras un muro derruido. Antes de que el chico preguntara, ella le hizo un gesto con la mano para que no hiciera ruido.

Corey se puso de rodillas y levantó lentamente la cabeza por encima del muro para echar un vistazo a lo que había asustado a Mei.

En primer lugar, no vio nada más allá del caótico jardín de maniquís de la casa, pero después volvió a oír el mismo sonido que en el bosque, sólo que esta vez, mucho más audible. Giró la vista a la derecha y entonces le costó asumir lo que estaba viendo: una persona –por llamarlo de alguna manera- robusta y enorme arrastraba un saco con algo dentro que se retorcía en un desesperado intento por salir de allí. Un grito ahogado por la tela rebotó en el silencio y a Corey se le pusieron los pelos de punta. Al ser que trasportaba el saco con poco esfuerzo y miramiento, no se le veía la cara, pues la llevaba bien tapada.

Se fijó después en las manchas oscuras que salpicaban la tela del saco… ¿sangre?

—¡Suéltame, por favor!-gritó una voz que sólo podía venir del saco.

Aquello se acercó hacia una pared, más alejado de donde ellos estaban y fue entonces cuando Corey se atrevió a asomar más la cabeza sobre el muro. _«__¿Es que… ese hombre a secuestrado a alguien? ¿Lleva de verdad a una persona en ese saco?… Pero, ¿quién es? Dios mío… ¡hay sangre por todas partes!__»_

—Corey…-la voz de Mei lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad y se sintió como si cayera sobre él un jarro de agua fría.

—Vamos tras él.-decidió de pronto, sorprendiéndose incluso a sí mismo.

—¿Qué? ¡Estás loco!

—Esa cosa ha secuestrado a alguien… ¡está en peligro! Tenemos que ayudarlo.-antes de que ella le intentara hacer entrar en razón, se levantó de allí y se internó en el sombrío jardín.

Mei suspiró exasperada y se levantó también. _«Siempre igual, algún día conseguirá matarse»_ Corey siempre había sido un chico muy impulsivo e inmaduro, supuso que por eso hacían tan buena pareja, se complementaban entre ellos. Pero aquello ya iba demasiado lejos. Incluso peor que cuando tenía que acompañarlo al hospital por largas horas o incluso días. A su parecer, él se había olvidado de lo que era el dolor después de tantas catastróficas caídas en el skate o cuando se divertía subiéndose a altos muros o árboles. Pero por lo menos, no ponía su vida en peligro también…

Corey le hizo señas desde un extremo, había encontrado una trampilla de madera apolillada por la que había entrado aquello. El panorama no incitaba precisamente a bajar allí abajo. Parecía que allí había ocurrido alguna matanza en más de una ocasión y las manchas de sangre que cubrían en grandes cantidades las paredes y los maniquíes parecían confirmar su teoría.

Corey bajó la escalera de metal, conteniendo la respiración. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué estaba haciendo… era una locura, pero siguió bajando hasta llegar al final. Una vez puso los pies abajo, se giró rápidamente, escudriñando la oscuridad con los ojos entornados. _«¡Estupendo! Un túnel siniestro y oscuro oculto en una tétrica casa con su correspondiente iluminación misteriosa y todo… ¡Dios! ¿Qué persona en sus cabales se metería en un lugar como este? Ah… yo no soy ese tipo de persona…»_

Cuando Mei bajó, se dio cuenta de que no era un simple túnel subterráneo… ¿era una locura pensar que tenía pinta de pasillo de hospital? Pero un par de metros hacia delante, había una camilla… ¿cómo podía ser posible? Nada tenía sentido, sus instintos le exigían salir de allí cuanto antes, pero Corey empezó a avanzar sigilosamente por el pasillo.

—Este sitio parece el hospital de Fallcreek…-murmuró Corey acercándose a una puerta. Intentó abrirla pero no se movió ni el pomo.- Que extraño… es como si en realidad no hubiera puerta.

Mei estuvo apunto de contestar cuando detectó una silueta que se tambaleaba hacia ellos, restregándose por la pared. En acto reflejo, agarró el brazo de Corey y le hizo girar hacia quien se aproximaba.

—¿Mei?-sonó una voz temblorosa que sólo podía proceder de la silueta. Parecía la voz de… no podía ser.- Mei… Necesito… la otra mitad de mi cuerpo… ¿Mei? Mei…

—¿Jun?-casi gritó Corey, totalmente sorprendido, y miró a Mei, que se había quedado de piedra por un momento. En vista de que ella no lo haría, se acercó a Jun corriendo, pero cuando la agarró de la mano, ésta se convirtió en ceniza.

Corey pegó un grito, y por un momento se planteó el salir pitando de allí, pero entonces notó que alguien más se acercaba… por la espalda.

—Corey…-oyó una voz en un escalofriante susurro que le heló la sangre y por ello le costó girarse.

—¡No, Sven!-gritó Mei cuando su amigo se acercaba bañado en sangre fresca. Mei fue a ayudarlo pero como Jun, también se perdió en sus brazos, dejándola cubierta de ceniza oscura.- Sven…

Los dos chicos se quedaron en silencio, oyendo por un momento sus respiraciones agitadas por el susto. ¿Había sido real? ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Eran de verdad Jun y Sven? De pronto, las paredes y el suelo del pasillo se llenaron de sangre seca. Todo estaba cubierto, y oyeron muchas voces gritando a la vez. Pero, en otro parpadeo, todo volvió a estar como antes.

Corey no entendía nada. Comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza y se abrazó a Mei por un momento, deseando no ser tan estúpido. Estuvo a punto de decirle algo, pero una voz resonó por el pasillo:

—Venid conmigo.-la voz sonaba sensual, llena de placer.- Todos me desean.-se rió.- Todos me amáis. Venid a mí.

—¿Es Amy?-le murmuró Mei empezando a asustarse de verdad, la broma ya estaba llegando demasiado lejos.- Suena como Amy.

Corey no respondió, tenía su conmocionada mirada fija en la oscuridad del final del terrible pasillo, mientras su mente intentaba entender aún que estaba pasando.

—Corey… vamos a buscarla.-insistió ella.

—Está... está bien.-contestó mientras se esforzaba para que su voz no sonara demasiado entrecortada.

Se alejaron de allí, Corey intentó seguir dirigiendo sus pasos hacia delante, con sus caóticos pensamientos zumbando en su cabeza, sin poder pensar nada coherente. Se fijó en que le temblaba todo el cuerpo.

Ambos llegaron a una abertura en el túnel. Allí ya no había suelo, sólo tierra. Corey levantó la vista. Había una fuente de luz tenue, lo suficiente como para ver algo, pero las sombras eran espesas. Nada se movía, pero le sorprendió la cantidad de flores que había allí… y le resultaban escalofriantemente familiares. En medio, había una flor más grande de lo normal. Miró a ambos lados, ni rastro del hombre del saco, ¿dónde se habría metido?

—¡Amy!-gritó Mei de repente y echo a correr hacia la flor gigante.

Corey se fijó en que de los pétalos enormes de la flor chorreaba un espeso líquido oscuro… ¿sangre? Sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco. Subió la vista y contempló con horror el torso desgarrado de la chica, que estaba tumbada con los brazos abiertos y cubierta de su propia sangre. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Cuando Mei cogió la mano de su amiga con impotencia, se oyó un estruendo parecido al sonido de una bomba desde una de las paredes. Corey dirigió la vista hacia la pared rápidamente, sorprendido, y sintió que el estomago se le encogía mientras el aire se le atragantaba de nuevo. Se quedó inmóvil, mirando a la criatura que acababa de entrar. Era enorme… con forma humana... pero allí acababa el parecido. Todo su extraño cuerpo estaba cubierto por una piel parecida a la corteza rugosa de los árboles y era de un color verde oscuro.

La horrenda criatura giró la cabeza y fijó su atención en Mei, que era la que tenía más cerca. Su amplia mandíbula inferior bajó con un movimiento amenazaedor... y soltó un aullido grave como jamás había oído, un grito que llenó su mente de un terror…

—¡Mei!-gritó sin poder hacer nada más, estaba paralizado por el miedo. Aquel ser se abalanzó sobre ella tan rápido que apenas lo vio moverse y la despedazó en pocos segundos. Corey temblaba, ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿por qué? Todo se había llenado de sangre… sus amigos habían muerto… Sintió el picor de las lágrimas en los ojos cuando la criatura se giró hacia él.- Mei…

La cabeza le daba vueltas y sintió ganas de vomitar otra vez. Llevaba por lo menos quince minutos con la cabeza sobre la taza del váter de uno de los baños de la residencia. Corey se había despertado en su habitación, pero por algún motivo no se creía que de verdad estuviera allí. El sueño había sido muy real. Pero no le había dado tiempo a analizar a fondo la situación, ya que no tardó en sentir el primer impulso para ir a vomitar.

Las flores… todo había sido cosa de aquellas flores.

Tenía que llamar a Mei, oír su voz y saber que estaba bien. Con las manos temblorosas, alargó un brazo hacia su bolsillo trasero y cogió el móvil. Cuando logró centrar la vista pudo marcar su número.

Esperó mordiéndose el labio inferior. Sonó un par de veces más y entonces contestó la reconfortante voz de su novia. Corey sonrió con alivio, nunca le había asustado de esa manera una simple pesadilla.


End file.
